Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow
by live2rite
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between Harm and Budd, Mac decides to take the relationship between her and her partner into her own hands. HM pairing. Rated on the safe side, theres nothing much but fluff in here.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly, the disclaimer, I don't own JAG (I wish I did, it's goes on my list every Christmas and birthday but I just get bought the DVD's for some reason ;) lol) I hope this reads ok. Pleaseeeee review! Thanks

Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Mac had spent years with her cropped hair. She liked it that way, with it short she could keep it back whilst she was at work and style it up when she went out. She never really thought about how men perceived her short locks until she overheard a conversation between Harm and Budd.

She was on her way to the kitchen to get some more coffee and stopped dead in her tracks at the voices already coming from the room.

"I like Meg Ryans hair when she had it short and cropped" Budd was saying, "but I prefer Harriet's hair now that she's grown it"

"She does have beautiful hair Bud, you're a lucky man to have her" Harm told him.

"I know Sir, believe me I know" There was a pause and Bud starting talking again, "What about you Sir?"

There was another pause, longer this time, almost as if Harm was considering his answer. "I guess I've always dreamt of brown hair, soft long dark brown hair. I had this dream once where … well, this stays between you and me Budd, or I swear I'll make sure you're stuck with nothing but car parking tickets for a year, ok?"

"Yes Sir" Budd agreed.

"Ok, well, I had this dream that Mac and I got together and she had this hair that went just longer than her shoulders and she just looked so beautiful"

"Commander this is probably out of line but have you ever seriously considered telling the Colonel how you feel?" Budd asked.

"Thousands of times" he admitted, "But things are just so complicated and she hates me right now, I've just got back into the swing of things here, I can't change the rules on her again, besides she's got Webb" he growled out the last bit making her smile softly at his jealousness.

There was another short pause and Budd eventually stuttered out, "Only because you're not there sir," there was the sound of a cup being set down and Budd began to make his excuses to leave and Mac fled back to her office before either of them could see her there. That night, whilst she was trying to get to sleep, Harm's words haunted her "…had this dream that Mac and I got together and she had this hair that went just longer than her shoulders and she just looked so beautiful…". She knew what she had to do now. She turned over and tried to close her eyes with a new determination to win Harm back.

The next day she put her plan in action. She started to grow her hair. Before she knew it her hair was just about touching her shoulders and she knew it was time to approach Harm. She had been steadily returning to the former friendship that she and Harm had shared and knew that he would want to be there for her after a break up. She had told Webb the night before that it was over (the first opportunity she had to see him since she had decided to win Harm back) and the spy had looked relieved more than anything as he picked up his jacket and left but she didn't need Harm to know that.

She stood in his office door and leaned against the door jamb.

"Knock, knock" she smiled. Harm looked up and his face split into a huge grin.

"Mac, how are ya today?" he asked slouching back in his chair as she closed the door.

"Not too bad, say Harm are ya busy for lunch today, I could use some comfort food" she looked up at Harm and noticed he now had a concerned expression on his face.

"Sure Mac, Beltways it is, is everything ok?"

"Webb and I broke up last night" she told him as she studied his face for the slightest reaction. They were both extremely capable of hiding their true feelings for each other however Harm couldn't help the flicker of emotions that crossed his face, the annoyance that Webb's name always brought, the feeling of hope now Mac was free and the anger that Webb had been stupid enough to let her go or worse to hurt her.

"Oh" he stated in true Harm fashion.

"It was time" she admitted. She decided to leave it at that and the rest of the conversation was concerning the case they were working together. That evening she was at home watching some sappy film which she couldn't remember the title of when someone knocked at her door. She grabbed a tissue on the way to the door and opened it without looking through the spy hole. Harm took one look at her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Oh Mac, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna kick his ass, he should have known better than to hurt you whilst I was around, I swear he'll pay for this the stupid …"

"Harm! It's ok, honestly, I'm watching this movie, that's all, like I said before, it was time, I'm not upset about that" she smiled as he started to stutter his apologies and then stopped completely as she pulled out of his embrace. He stared at her for a second and said in a voice almost like a whisper.

"You've grown your hair?" he stated. Mac smiled, it was about time he noticed.

"Yeah, I'd been thinking about it for a while. Do you like it?" she asked casually. Harm nodded his head slowly before responding.

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't noticed as its just sort of reached a point where its never been that long, it looks good Mac"

"Why thank you Harm" she smiled and then frowned slightly, "Erm, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here at 22:34?"

"You see ... I was ... I ..." he stuttered. "I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I'm fine, do you want to come in?" she asked.

"What?" he asked before realising that they were still stood in her doorway, "Err, no that's ok, I just wanted to stop by. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Good, night Mac"

"Night Harm" He started to turn away but turned back to place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Bye" and with that he was gone. Mac closed the door after he had disappeared and stood in shocked silence for a few seconds and then started to smile. She might not have to do as much as she had thought to get Harm back to the idea of them.

Over the next few weeks Harm and Mac grew closer and closer together, the Admiral assigned them to several cases away from DC, two in submarines. They joked and laughed like they used to and there was an air of peace around the office, allowing most to breathe a sigh of relief and other, more sceptical people to wonder how long it would be until the next bust up. Mac decided to have a girly night with Harriet and Coates because she wanted advice and she knew they could help her put her plan into action.

"Harriet, can I ask you a question?" she asked one day when they were alone in the break room.

"You just did Ma'am" she smiled, "But you can ask as many as you want"

"Are you doing anything this Friday?"

"No, well I mean other than looking after the kids"

"Do you think Budd would be able to look after them for a night, I was thinking of having you a Jen around for a sort of girly night, what do you think?"

"I'd love to Ma'am but I'll have to check with Budd first"

"Of course just let me know" she then went and found Jen and asked her the same thing before returning to her office where before she had written more than 10 words, Harriet was knocking at her doors to tell her she would be able to come to her girly night. Harriet had barely left the room when Harm was knocking on her door asking if she wanted to grab some lunch.

When Friday rolled round, Mac was nervous. She didn't really know how to broach the subject with the two best women friends that she had and she decided that the direct route was probably the best, however it took until Jen finally said "So why the girly night Ma'am, not that we mind" to get her to ask them.

"First of all Jen, we're in my home on a Friday night wearing PJ's, I think you can call me Mac and secondly, I'm glad you asked. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and reassesing my priorities, I think ... no I know that I need to tell Harm ..." Mac didn't get to finish before Harriet yelped and started talking really fast.

"OH MY GOD! You're finally gonna tell him you love him aren't you? See Jen I just knew it was only a matter of time" Harriet gushed excitedly, causing the two other women to smile indulgently at her schoolgirl reaction.

"Yes Harriet, I am going to tell him but I have no idea where to start" she admitted.

"Wait, is this why you've started to grow your hair?" Harriet asked.

"Yes mostly" she replied.

"I don't get it, how will growing your hair help?" Jen asked.

"Well I overheard a conversation between Budd and Harm a few weeks ago, it just got me thinking" she shrugged, but Harriet wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Is this the conversation about how the Commander had a certain dream?" she winked conspiratorially. Mac had to admit, she was impressed.

"Yes how did you know?" Mac asked, already knowing the answer.

"Budd tells me everything about what you two say about each other, he knows I want to try to get you together and as he told you in Australia, well in not so many words, the Commander loves you!"

"How long has this been going on?" Mac asked, amused.

"Since the Holtz murder case"

"That's 8 years Harriet!" she exclaimed, "why didn't you give up?"

"Because M ... Mac, besides how dumb you two can be towards each other you are meant to be together" Harriet said and then quickly backtracked with, "I mean Ma'am". Jen and Mac both laughed at the shocked look on Harriet's face at how she had spoken to Mac.

"It's ok Harriet, it's refreshing to have this level of honesty about the relationship between Harm and me. So do either of you have any advice?"

"Honestly Mac, the only advice that I think we could give you is to tell him how you feel. He's obviously head over heels" Jen told her.

"I agree Mac, we can still have some fun though" she giggled furiously causing the two other women to raise their eyebrows, intrigued at what she had to say. The rest of the night was spent planning ways to torment the commander on Monday before Mac would finally go and tell him how she felt on Monday evening. She wasn't being cruel by waiting that long. Harm was on a case in Norfolk for the weekend but would be back for duty first thing Monday morning.

Harm was really happy. He whistled as he waited for the elevator, mentally running over how quickly he had resolved the case at Norfolk. He had even managed to get home for a decent hour last night and had a good nights sleep too!

"Good morning Sailor! I take it the case went well" Mac smiled as she walked up to wait for the elevator with him. His smile grew even wider as he looked at her.

"Yup that's right! How about you? Did you have a good weekend?" he asked, enjoying these extra few minutes with just her before work.

"Yeah, I had a interesting evening on Friday with Harriet and Jen and pampered myself all this weekend" she smiled bringing phase one into the plan: innocent double meaning phrases. "I had a nice hot bath and used that new vibrating massager Harriet got me for my birthday, it was heaven" she sighed and managed to keep the smile from her face as the doors opened and she stepped in. She turned and looked back at Harm, who had his mouth hanging slightly open, no doubt as thoughts he felt he shouldn't be having, were whirling around his head, she had to fight to keep her face neutral as she held open the doors. "You coming, Sailor?" she asked innocently. Harm shook himself from his stupor.

"Yeah sorry ... thanks" he stepped in next to her. After a few seconds she turned to him again and moved to phase two: bringing attention to the neck.

"Hey Harm, is my insignia straight?" she asked knowing it wasn't.

"Erm no Mac, the right side is wonky" he rushed.

"Can you straighten it for me please?"

"Um Yeah ok" he stepped towards her and started to straighten the insignia whilst Mac gently rested her hand on his wrist bringing them slightly closer together than was strictly necessary hitting phase 3: physical contact. After a few seconds the doors opened indicating they had reached their floor. She stepped back and almost smiled at the look on his face and the fact he was still staring at her neck.

"All straight now?" she asked.

"Ye ..." he cleared his throat, "Yeah"

"Thanks Harm, I'll see you for lunch" and with that she walked into the bullpen and saw Harriet waiting for her, "Lieutenant Sims, my office please"

"Yes Ma'am" she smiled as she looked passed Mac to see Harm walking in with a slightly dazed expression on his face. She quickly followed Mac before she burst out laughing and closed the door to her office.

"How'd it go Ma'am?" she smirked.

"Phase 3" Mac smiled back.

"Wow, so soon?" Harriet smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun" Mac told her, "but I just want to tell him now"

"You will tonight Ma'am" Harriet consoled her.

"Do you think it would raise too much attention to just walk into the staff call and kiss him right there" she asked.

"Erm I think Admiral Chegwidden might have something to say about that Ma'am"

"You're right, ok I've got to go get some coffee, thanks Harriet"

"You're welcome Ma'am" and they both left the office with their game faces back on.

End of part one.

A/N. Ok so I originally intended this to be a short piece but I figured it would read better in two parts, maybe three and I have written way more than I intended. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys, luv Nicki xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews!!! It's really made me want to write the next part of this. When I first thought of this story, it was supposed to be short and sweet but then I had the idea's of the games that Mac, Harriet and Jen would introduce. Well I had another epiphany today, why let Mac have all the fun ;) afterall payback is a bh, lol. I hope this lives up to expectations, enjoy!

Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow.

Chapter Two.

Harm watched in a daze as Mac asked Lieutenant Sims to join her in her office and in confusion as both women clearly started laughing about something. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something was going on here.

"Budd!" he stopped the younger man as he was walking past, "What happened on Friday night?" he asked.

"Sir?" Budd questioned, obviously confused.

"Sorry Budd, I mean I know that Mac had Harriet and Jen over, do you know what they were talking about or planning?" he knew he had hit the nail on the head as Budd turned red and starting nervously looking at the case file in his hands.

"I ... I have n..no idea Commander" he stuttered, he hated the fact that he still couldn't hid things from those who knew him.

"Budd ..." he drew out staring the younger man out, trying to get him to crack.

"All I know is that Harriet was very happy for the Colonel, apparently she's made an important decision about a man in her life and they are going to and I quote 'play with him a bit' I swear that's everything she told me" Budd rushed out quietly. The doors to Mac's office opened and the two women walked out, still smiling. Mac looked up and caught Harm's eye and then winked very saucily as she walked across to the kitchen. As she walked out of sight, Harm's smiled widened. Two could play at this game!

"Thank you Budd!" he smiled as he started thinking about what he could do to pay Mac back for the elevator that morning. He dropped his briefcase in his office and walked into the kitchen for some coffee himself. When he walked in he noted that Mac, Jen and Harriet were discussing something in hushed tones and quickly stopped talking and went back to making their own coffee's as he entered.

"Good morning!" he cheerfully called as he walked over to where Mac stood. He saw that she was stood in front of the cups and smiled internally, perfect! He stood behind her whilst she was facing away, he put one hand on her shoulder and leaned around her with the other arm, carefully reaching for a cup. In doing this, the entire of his chest came flush up against her back and as he withdrew his hand he 'accidently' brushed his hand against her chest. She caught her breath ever so slightly in her throat when he did this and he really nearly smirked but instead he managed to ignore the entire incident as if there had been nothing happening.

"So ladies what's happening today?" he asked as he filled his cup with coffee and took a long swig to quench his smile at the look of shock on Mac's face and surprise on Jen's and Harriet's. Harriet recovered her voice first.

"Nothing special Sir, just the usual. Did you win you case this weekend?" she asked politely.

"Sure did, I'm in a winning mood today" he smiled. He looked over at Mac who was still stood still trying to calm her racing heart. He noticed she had a spoon in her hand, which she had obviously been using to stir some sugar in her coffee. He decided some sugar would be good today, he didn't normally have sugar but ah well. He poured some into his cup and reached back over to Mac. He took the spoon from her by putting his entire hand around hers and pulling the spoon from her grasp and he lingered a bit longer than necessary. "Just borrowing this Mac" he smiled and used the spoon to stir his coffee. "Do you still need this?" he asked and watched as she mutely shook her head. The sink was just on the other side of Mac and instead of reaching around her, he reached across her, again invading her personal space. Whilst he was close to her face, he took in her brown eyes widening at his closeness and spoke huskily to say, "Don't forget staff call" and dropped the spoon into the sink. He straightened and topped up his coffee, before leaving the room with a brief "See ya later, Ladies"

Ten minutes later, they were sat in meeting room one, waiting for Admiral Chegwidden to arrive. Harm had sat next to Mac so he turned to her whilst everyone was listening to Budd talk about AJ's up and coming birthday.

"Hey Mac, where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked softly knowing she would ask him to repeat himself.

"Sorry Harm, what did you say?" He leaned forward with his arm snaking around the back of her chair and spoke softly into her ear.

"I wondered where you wanted to go for lunch" he told her and smiled as she involuntarily shivered slightly but his grin faded as he breathed in and was bombarded by the sweet scent that was distinctly just Mac mixed with her soft perfume. Mac turned to face him and was just about to respond when the door opened and the Admiral came in. Everyone jumped to attention.

"At ease" the Admiral ordered and everyone sat down for the briefing to begin. Thirty minutes later, Harm and Mac were exiting the meeting room with Harm's hand resting on her lower back (as per usual) and they were joking about whether to go to the local Italian or Beltways.

"Just this once Mac, I think we can go to Beltways" he conceded.

"But they don't have vegetarian there Harm" she smiled, her eyes glowing with mirth, "But maybe you can have some of my fries"

"Wow, you're letting me have some of your fries!" he joked.

"What can I say, I'll get an extra portion" they both laughed and went back to their respective offices to get some work done. Half way through the morning Mac was trying to concentrate on her paperwork when Harriet knocked on the door.

"Come in Harriet" she smiled at her.

"Ma'am I'm afraid I have to tell you something" Harriet told her nervously.

"Oh" Mac said.

"It's about Budd, well you see, I might have told him what we were up to today after I got home" she explained.

"Right" Mac drew out waiting for Harriet to continue.

"He just told me that the Commander was asking questions this morning while we were talking in here, he says he told him you had made an important decision about a man in your life and that we were going to 'play with him a bit'" she rushed out.

"Right so he knows then" Mac digested.

"It would appear so Ma'am" Mac thought about it for a second and then smiled, "I didn't think this would be good new Ma'am" Harriet admitted.

"Harriet we're both finally on the same page" she stated happily, "and he's playing the game with me, not running away or making up excuses like we usually do" Harriet smiled with Mac as she realised why Mac was so happy.

"Of course Ma'am, well I'm glad to give you happy news which means Budd won't have to sleep on the sofa tonight" they laughed and Harriet left.

When lunch time finally rolled round, Harm knocked on her door and leant on the door frame as she looked up.

"You ready to go marine?" he asked playfully.

"Harm, I'm a marine, we're always the first to go, remember" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah, come one then jarhead" She got up and they left the office laughing together.

Mac and Harm were still laughing as they entered JAG HQ that afternoon. Harm opened the door leading to the bullpen and stood aside for Mac to go first. She laughed and walked through, but her smiled faded as she looked into the bullpen and she stopped dead.

"Mac what's wrong?" Harm asked as he came to stand beside her. Before she could answer somebody beat her to it.

"Hello Sarah" a familiar voice said, "How've you been?"

Harm wanted to crawl up and die right there, he looked at Mac who forced a smile on her face and responded, well aware of the barely concealed glances from the staff around the room.

"Hey Mic, what brings you here?"

End of chapter two.

A/N. I'm sooooo sorry, I don't know why I wrote that (well actually that's a lie as I know what's gonna happen in the next chapter) but remember I'm a Harm/Mac girl lol. Anyways pleaseeeeeeee review as overwhelming reviews might make the next chapter appear just as fast lol, thanks luv Nicki xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Hey guys, so here's the third and final part. I am sorry about where I left off the last chapter but there was a reason (which I will explain at the end of this chap lol). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap!

Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

Chapter Three

Mac looked from Harm to Mic before Mic responded to her question. The two faces before her couldn't be more different. Mic was nervously smiling at her whilst Harm had reverted back to his poker face, the kind of face he had when she left JAG and the marine corps to join the civilian firm and the kind he had when she had accepted Mic's ring to wear on her right hand before finally moving it to her left. Damn Mic, they were finally on the same page and now he was closing off to her again. She had to sort this fast.

"I was in town for a case from my superior. Admiral Chegwidden wanted a debriefing as it involved an Australian and an American naval officer. Sarah, can we talk?" he asked. Mac glanced at Harm before gesturing towards her office but when he went to close the door behind them to give them some privacy she stopped him.

"Leave the door open, Mic" she told him as she walked around the other side of her desk. He hesitated but did as she asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked folding her arms across her chest in a classically defensive posture.

"I want to talk about us, I've missed you Sarah, probably more than I should" he smiled at her nervously again, "I was hoping you'd have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry Mic, but I'm busy with Harm tonight" she told him. The change in Mic's expression was frightening to say the least.

"I can't believe you're still hung up on him, he's a wreck Sarah!" he raised his voice angrily. Mac's own temper was raised by this, how dare he talk about Harm like that. She wanted to be understood with what she said next so she put both her hands on her desk and leant forward. She spoke each word with a quiet authority leaving no doubt as to their meaning.

"Harm is the one man who accepts me for exactly who I am, he doesn't try to change me and he doesn't get angry with me when I have made a decision that I believe in. He is TWICE the man YOU will ever be" Mic's face drained of colour as she stared him in the eye almost daring him to challenge the statement. "Now, if you don't have any further requests for me, then I'm going to ask you to leave". She walked around her desk and passed Mic, who was still digesting the conversation, and walked back into the bullpen towards Harm who was talking to Budd.

"Sarah, we haven't finished!" Mic had come to his senses, realised she had dismissed him and had grabbed her arm to turn her back around to face him. Before Mac could even think of an appropriate threat to get him to let go of her arm, Harm took three long strides over to them, drew back his fist and collided it solidly to Mic's jaw causing the Australian to stumble backwards.

"Harm!" Mac exclaimed, and she moved in between the two men before Mic could hit back, she turned to face Mic, "I think you should leave"

"That's a fine idea Colonel" Admiral Chegwidden's voice came from the door to his office, "Thank you for the debriefing on the McCulloch case, Commander Brumby, that will be all"

"Admiral, you can't expect me to leave! I want to file charges against, Rabb, he's assaulted me!" he exclaimed. Admiral Chegwidden walked over to the group and spoke in a very soft, threatening voice.

"In that case I'm sure your superior officer would really want to know about your assault of Colonel Mackenzie. I think it would be a good idea just to leave and not be reduced to car parking tickets for the rest of your career! Don't you think Brumby?" Mic looked around the office disgustedly and then back at the Admiral.

"Like I once said, you're all a little bit in love with her" he spat.

"We take care of our own, Commander, something you always failed to grasp. Lieutenant, Commander, escort the man out" he ordered Budd and Sturgis.

"Aye sir" Budd happily replied as he and Sturgis took one arm each and escorted him from the room.

"As you were people!" the Admiral ordered, "You two, my office, now" Mac looked to Harm who still had his poker face firmly in place. She sighed as she followed the two men into the Admiral's office and then make to attention in front of his desk.

"Just what in the hell happened out there Colonel?" he asked.

"Commander Brumby seemed to think there may have been an opportunity to become romantically involved with me again, when I advised otherwise he became upset and grabbed my arm. Commander Rabb came to my aid as a fellow officer Sir" she stated.

"Is that so? Anything to add Commander?" he asked.

"No Sir, I believe the Colonel has covered the relevant points"

"Is there anything else I should know about at all?" he asked looking from one officer to the other.

"No Sir" they both stated.

"I understand your reaction commander, but I can't have my bullpen turned into a damn boxing ring, next time, curb the impulse or I'll bust you back down to Ensign, do I make myself understood?"

"Yes Sir" Harm responded.

"And Colonel, try to keep your personal life clear of my offices" he ordered.

"Aye Sir, I apologise Sir"

"Dismissed" he ordered and they both turned to leave but as Harm was leaving the Admiral stopped him, "Oh and Commander"

"Yes Sir?" The Admiral waited until Mac had left before he asked,

"How did it feel to hit that schmuck?" Harm smiled and answered.

"Pretty good Sir"

"Very well, dismissed"

"Aye aye Sir".

Mac was waiting for Harm outside the Admirals outer office.

"Harm, what were you thinking?" she whispered as they started walking towards their offices.

"I didn't think Mac, I just ... reacted. I'm sorry" he told her. He fisted his hand and winced.

"Damn Harm, your hand" Mac winced for him and took his hand in hers, "I think we should put ice on this, come on" she lead him to the kitchen, placed some ice in a towel and put it to Harm's knuckles. After a few minutes of silence with Mac holding Harm's hand and applying the ice, Mac spoke. "You must have really hit him hard, this is going to be black and blue tomorrow"

"And I have about 50 depositions to write up too" he smiled down at Mac who stared back at him. Their proximity to each other was making them dizzy, with each knowing that the other was at the same place, it was a dangerous time to be this close.

"Harm we have to talk" Mac told him.

"Yes we do" Harm confirmed.

"I ..." Mac began but was interrupted when Budd came running into the kitchen, "Sir, Ma'am, Commander Lipkins is waiting to be questioned"

"Tell him we'll be right there Budd" Harm ordered without taking his eyes from Mac's.

"Yes Sir but he's already been waiting for 15 minutes and is very concerned about the Commander Brumby incident, he's threatening to ..."

"Budd, we'll be right behind you, go and tell him we'll be right there"

"Aye Sir" he rushed back out of the room.

"We'll finish this later yeah?" Mac asked.

"My apartment, 1900 hours" Harm agreed. Mac placed the ice in the sink, the towel in the basket for laundry services and then followed Harm out of the room and back to work.

Mac couldn't concentrate all day and she kept berating herself for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. At 1800 she finally gave up and decided to go home to get ready to go to Harm's. As she left the JAG offices and walked to her car, she saw Mic waiting for her there. She sighed and walked over to him, trying not to laugh at the black eye he was sporting.

"I thought the Admiral asked you to leave" she told him as she put her briefcase in the car.

"He asked I leave JAG not the country, Sarah. I want to finish our discussion" he told her.

"Mic, I think I've said everything there is to say, now I'm going home"

"Sarah, please I don't know why you just can't let someone in, I just want to know what happened, things were going great and then Rabb crashed, I got angry and left and you didn't come after me"

"I didn't want to come after you, I felt smothered by you. I knew you wanted to go back to Australia and sometimes it felt like you resented me because you gave up your commission and came here, the accident with Harm just showed me that I felt I was making a mistake, there's nothing more to say, I'm sorry" she told him honestly.

Mic looked like he was about to give an angry retort when she felt two long arms circle her waist and pull her against a hard chest. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"Hey Flyboy, I thought you had left"

"Just about to ninja girl, you still on for tonight?" he asked. She turned around in his arms and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Definitely" she smiled.

"You ok here?" he asked with a pointed glare towards Mic's direction. She smiled and placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine, I'm a marine remember?" they both smiled at the familiar argument, "Now go, you have to feed me later". He left with one last squeeze and glare in Mic's direction.

"So you two are together now?" he asked dejectedly. Mac hesitated, she didn't want to outright lie to Mic but she hoped that it was true.

"We're working on it" she opened her car door and got in, "Bye Mic, take care". She didn't wait for a response but backed out of the car park and off to her apartment.

At 1857 Mac was nervously climbing the stairs to Harm's apartment as the lift was broken again. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen tonight, she knew what she was hoping for but they had a tendency to get their wires crossed. Approaching his front door, she took a deep breath and knocked. A second later the door opened to show a casually dressed Harm smiling at her holding a kitchen towel.

"Mac" he said, saying her name like a lifeline. He gave her a full blown aviator smile and gestured for her to come in, "You look great ninja girl" he complimented as he took her coat.

"Thanks flyboy, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Did Mic leave ok?" he asked as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think hugging me like that was more effective than punching him" she smiled, "So what are we having?"

"My speciality"

"Not meatless meatloaf" she teased, smirking.

"Hey, that's a good meal!" he defended.

"It's cardboard" she dead panned.

"It's good for you" he retorted. They both smiled again as Harm moved back to the kitchen to get the meal ready. Mac decided that she really needed to just lay it out on the table now so the evening could progress without any awkwardness.

"So, I had an epiphany a few weeks ago" she started as she approached the kitchen island.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, curious as to where this was heading, "About what?"

"You and me"

"And what was the epiphany"

"I don't want to just be your friend anymore Harm" she admitted softly and sat down on one of the stools, "We've both made so many mistakes. With being made partners from the beginning and who we were back then, I think maintaining the professional attitude was more important than how we were feeling, and it was fine for a while, but I think we passed the ok stage after Dalton died, I mean I took your leaving JAG so hard" she remembered. Harm came around the kitchen island and sat down next to her.

"As I recall I didn't take your leaving JAG too well myself" he told her, "I was so angry that you just left like that and so relieved when you came back. There have been so many people over the years that have told me to wake up, that you were the one that I really loved. As far back as Annie, she was convinced I was 'secretly in love with you' and she was right"

"You love me?" Mac questioned, stunned that he had actually said the words out loud so soon. Harm smiled as he realised what he had admitted and took her hand in his.

"Damn right I do" He leant forward and Mac felt herself lean to meet him for a slow tender kiss. As they broke apart Harm started speaking again, "I'm through messing around now Sarah" he whispered against her lips.

"Me too, I don't want to mess this up"

"I think we should make another deal" Harm said suddenly. Mac smiled as she responded.

"I think we still have to honour the first deal, before we make any more" She told him and Harm stared back at her.

"Oh we will, but I think we should make a deal to always be honest with each on how we feel and always make decisions 50/50" he told her, "What do you think?"

"I think we should have made that deal at the same time as the other one" Harm's smile faded,

"We've wasted so much time" he realised.

"We're together now Harm, I love you" she told him. They kissed again and it was much later in the evening when they finally got to eat Harm's speciality. He had made half vege, half meat lasagne. Much later, they were lying in bed with Mac resting her head on Harm's shoulder, cuddled into his side when he spoke up.

"What exactly did you, Harriet and Jen decide on Friday night?" he asked. Mac giggled, sounding unnecessarily like Harriet when she had hatched the plan.

"Well, I was going to talk to you tonight and I needed help on what to say, sort of an outside perspective so we wouldn't end up getting our wires crossed and Harriet came up with this plan where I would basically flirt with you all day to distract you, it worked to up until the point that Budd told you"

"How did you know that Budd had told me?" he asked.

"Oh come on, the kitchen incident!" Mac laughed, "There was no way you didn't know, besides Budd let slip to Harriet and she came and warned me, it was kinda nice knowing we were on the same page for once"

"Get used to it" he whispered in her ear and Mac smiled as she looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Did you know that Harriet has been trying to set us up since the Holtz murder case!" she told him.

"Well I think we owe the Lieutenant I big thank you, don't you ninja girl?"

"AJ's birthday is coming up next week" she mentioned casually.

"I think it's time to honour our first deal Mac, if you're ready?"

"Are you ready to put up with two Marines?"

"Nah he'll be a sailor"

"SHE'LL be a marine" they both laughed as they remembered the wording of their deal

The next morning, Harm woke up spooning a very warm Mac. He smiled groggily and kissed her neck softly, causing her to turn to face him and smile back.

"Good morning" she said and it was, Harm thought, it was a really good morning. They showered and made it to work just in time for staff call. The Admiral raised his eyebrow as they came running in just before the door closed.

"Sorry we're late Admiral, traffic was terrible, no excuse Sir" Mac stated as she sat down.

"Sorry Admiral" Harm also apologised as he sat down next to her.

"You have lipstick on you cheek Commander" the Admiral noted as he looked back down as his notes. Harm quickly wiped it off and muttered his thanks to the Admiral before glancing at Mac who had found an area of wall just beyond the Admiral's head that was absolutely fascinating and then Harriet who was smirking into her coffee cup.

"Ok people here's you assignments" the Admiral started, "Rabb, Mackenzie, you're going TAD to the Seahawk to investigate the charge of dereliction of duty against the XO, I want a full investigation on this one"

"Aye Sir" Harm acknowledged as he took the file. The rest of the meeting went quickly and efficiently. Mac walked into her office and sighed as she realised how much work she had to do by Friday and was glad she had been ordered to hand of some of her cases to Sturgis as she and Harm had to go to the Seahawk. There was a knock at her door and she looked up to see Harriet waiting expectantly.

"Come in Harriet" she smiled.

"Ma'am, I was just wondering if everything went ok last night" she told her.

"Better than ok lieutenant" she told her cryptically, "Is there anything else?"

"Have you decided what you're going to do about your careers, Ma'am, if its ok for me to ask" she added hurriedly.

"For the time being, nothing is going to change but in the future I wouldn't be surprised of some changes"

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked. Mac thought for a second and saw Harm talking to Budd outside her office. He looked up and saw her watching him, he smiled at her and turned back to Budd. "I couldn't be happier Harriet" she grinned.

The End.

A/N. Ok so I really wanted to write Harm punching Mic ever since the Australia ep, which is why I left it off where I did in the last chap, I really wanted you guys to stew on it before I told you wot happened. Lol. I also didn't want to end it with Harm or Mac resigning which is why I'm letting you draw your own opinions about that and I've always wanted to have the Admiral tell Harm he had lipstick on his cheek! Lol. Anyways I hope this chap lived up to expectations. Let me know what you think. I am so happy with the responses I've had so far, I've never had such a reaction to a story before! Cheers guys, luv Nicki xoxo


End file.
